I. Field
The present embodiments relate to console interfaces on computer equipment. Specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for automatically switching between console interfaces.
II. Background of Technology
Network devices, such as routers, switches, and hubs, are utilized within networks to route data between computers operating on the networks. Network devices typically include a number of network ports that are connected to computers or to other networks. Many network devices include other functionality as well. For example, some network devices include a DHCP server that enables dynamically assigning an IP address to a computer connected to the network device.
A network device may require some configuration before becoming operational. For example, it may be necessary to configure a base IP address for a DHCP server operating on the network device. The network device may include a web server that enables configuring the network device via a web browser operating on a computer within the network. However, in some cases, the network interface on the network device may require configuration before becoming functional. To address this, some network devices include a serial port for interfacing directly with a computer serial port. Once connected, the network device may be configured via an application, such as Microsoft® HyperTerminal.
However, as computers have become smaller, computer manufactures have limited the number of interfaces to only the most popular. As a result, fewer and fewer computers include a serial port for enabling serial communications.